Maldita tu Presencia
by Sakura-Granger
Summary: El placer de hacerla sentir mal, era lo peor que Hermione podía creer. Hasta que se dio cuenta del muérdago que colgaba sobre sus cabezas. DHr. OneShot. Reto navideño.


**Maldita tu Presencia.**

La mañana de navidad había sido horrible para todos los alumnos de séptimo año en Hogwarts.

El profesor Slughorn les había dejado de tarea un tremendo ensayo acerca de las pociones venenosas que debía entregar ese mismo día por la tarde.

Lo peor y tal vez, más cruel de todo, era que sólo habían dado aquella tarea el día anterior, justo cuando finalizaban las clases.

Parecía que el profesor Slughorn estaba empeñado en hacerles su última navidad en Hogwarts un completo desastre. Sí, Hermione lo sabía perfectamente.

Cambió de página al libro que estaba leyendo con un resoplido de fastidio. Ella _amaba _la Navidad y se le hacía insoportablemente increíble que tuviera que hacer una tarea la misma mañana de un día tan especial.

Ya no podría tejerles gorros, bufandas, ni guantes a los elfos domésticos del colegio. Ya no podría regañar a sus amigos por estar jugando con la nieve. Ni siquiera podría disfrutar aquella mañana tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

Maldijo a sus clases de pociones avanzadas una y otra vez, mientras escribía. Y estaba casi segura de que el profesor Snape tenía algo que ver con aquella tarea.

Así que estuvo toda la mañana escribiendo su trabajo y por la tarde lo perfeccionó y le agregó algunas cosas que le faltaban a su ensayo.

De repente se dio cuenta de que en todo aquel día, ella había sido la única en pisar la biblioteca. Parecía que a nadie le importaba que el trabajo contara con la mitad de las calificaciones finales.

Sonrió al menos, sabiendo que su trabajo se encontraba bien.

Salió de la biblioteca con su trabajo en mano, cerca de las siete y media de la tarde; se despidió de madame Pince y caminó por los pasillos casi desiertos del castillo.

Debía entregar su trabajo antes de ir al banquete de Navidad que celebraban todos los años. Así que se dirigió hacía el vestíbulo del castillo con su mejor paso, para después ir al despacho del profesor Slughorn.

A lo largo del camino vio como diferentes parejas, amigos, incluso profesores se habían tenido que besar bajo algún muérdago. "_Eso es lo fastidioso de la Navidad". _Pensó Hermione viendo como la profesora McGonagall se besaba con el celador de Hogwarts. "_Tener que besarte con alguien que no quieres"._

Siguió caminando, teniendo en su mente la horrible y traumática imagen de su profesora de transformaciones besándose con Filch. Tratando de despejar su mente, leyó nuevamente su trabajo. Definitivamente estaba obsesionada con él. Hasta que llegó al vestíbulo del colegio y cambió de dirección rumbo al despacho de Slughorn.

Su pergamino de más de metro y medio lo llevaba enrollado en una mano, por lo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se le fue de las manos y fue a parar al piso por la corriente de aire que había entrado repentinamente al castillo.

Hermione prácticamente se tiró al suelo en busca de su trabajo. Se habían apagado un par de antorchas a su alrededor, por lo que no era muy visible el lugar en el cual estaba buscando.

Gateó un poco por donde pensaba que se había ido su pergamino, ensuciándose la túnica y las manos. Gateó hasta que se topó con una puerta. Tanteó por debajo de ella con los dedos, buscando su tarea. Hasta que lo consiguió. Tomó el pergamino entre sus dedos, tirándolo hacía ella, hasta que sintió que alguien del otro lado tiraba también hasta arrancárselo de los dedos.

— Maldición— soltó Hermione con voz ahogada por estar en el suelo.

Se levantó y tomó la perrilla de la puerta. Que al parecer era la puerta de un pequeño armario.

La abrió y su corazón comenzó a palpitar furioso al ver una cabeza rubia entre la oscuridad, sonriendo con malicia.

— Vaya, Granger, que sorpresa¿buscabas esto?— preguntó Draco con sorna, teniendo el pergamino de Hermione entre los dedos.

— Devuélveme mi trabajo, Malfoy— ordenó Hermione, con los dientes apretados, cargados de furia.

— Esas no son las palabras mágicas, Granger.—tarareó Draco.

— ¿Ah no?— Preguntó Hermione, viendo lo que Draco tenía bajo el brazo. No se iba a rebajar a tener que pedirle por favor— y ¿qué tal, si le cuento tu interesante historia acerca de las botellas de whisky de fuego que tienes en tus brazos, a la profesora McGonagall e incluso al profesor Dumbledore?—le preguntó Hermione con superioridad.

La cara de Draco cambió al tiro.

— ¿Te convertirías en una soplona, Granger?—preguntó fingiendo curiosidad.

— Por ti, sí— afirmó Hermione.

Draco la miró con odio y se acerco lentamente a ella, tomándola de la barbilla con fuerza le dijo:

— No te atreverías—

— Pruébame— retó Hermione.

Draco la soltó lentamente y se dio media vuelta; pensando.

— Está bien—dijo— yo te devuelvo tu trabajo, si tu prometes no decir nada acerca de esto— dijo apuntado las botellas.

— De acuerdo. Lo prometo— dijo Hermione mirando desafiante a Draco.

— Está bien… aquí tienes, sangre sucia— dijo él, con el brazo alzado y con el pergamino en la mano. Pero justo cuando Hermione lo iba a tomar, Draco lo dejó caer al suelo, riendo.

—Maldito estúpido— le gritó Hermione, golpeándolo en el hombro con fuerza. Luego se agachó y recogió su trabajo. Ya no veía la hora de irse de aquel lugar.

— No me toques, impura— le siseó Draco, con ira.

Hermione con su pergamino en la mano, se encontraba furiosa, caminó un poco, tomó la perilla de la puerta, gustosa.

— Hasta la vista, idiota—. Le dijo girando la manilla. Pero se dio cuenta de que la puerta no abría.

Draco se rió y le dijo: — Ahora vemos, quién es la idiota…

Hermione rechinó los dientes. Le era insoportable estar con él a solas en un lugar con tan poco aire.

Golpeó la puerta con el pie y mirando a Draco con dolor contenido (por la patada) le dijo:

— Todo esto es tú culpa —.

— Sí claro, como si fuera mi culpa que hayas cerrado mal la puerta y que ahora nos encontremos encerrados…— dijo Draco.

— Pues sí, es tú culpa— volvió a decir ella.

— Cállate, Granger —.

— No quiero—. Contestó ella.

— Deja de hablar, Granger— dijo Draco de forma agresiva. Tomó a Hermione por el cuello y la empujó con poca fuerza contra los estantes. Las botellas chocaron entre sí y varias repisas se movieron, peligrosas.

— No tienes porque ser tan agresivo —. Le reclamó Hermione sobándose la espalda.

Miró hacía el techo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— No puede ser—. Susurró con angustia.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Draco. Pero al instante vio hacia donde estaba mirando Hermione y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_Tendrían que besarse._

— Yo no pienso tocarte— dijo él.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?— Le preguntó Hermione fastidiada.

— Bueno—dijo Draco—apreciando lo apuesto que soy, no dudo que…

— Cállate— ordenó Hermione.— Sé que todo esto es horrible (lo de estar encerrada contigo y tener que besarnos) pero estoy segura de que si lo hacemos podremos salir de aquí.—dijo con pesadez.

— Voy a quedar marcado de por vida…— comentó antes de acercarse a Hermione.

Ella rodó los ojos y se acercó un poco a Draco. Él cortó la poca distancia que los separaba y bajando un poco la cabeza, lentamente, la besó.

Ambos cerraros los ojos por inercia. Fue tan repentino que se sintieron extraños, como si no pertenecieran a sus cuerpos. Hermione abrió un poco los labios y, Draco se abrió paso, explorando.

Duraron un buen rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Hermione fue la primera en separarse, se removió incómoda y caminó hacia atrás, como si en cualquier momento fuera a escapar.

— Esto nunca pasó—dijo Draco, tratando de asimilar lo que habían hecho.

Hermione fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, miró a Draco que seguía de pie, inmóvil, por última vez, y se fue con su trabajo. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Después de todo, ya no _amaba_ tanto la Navidad.

**Fin.**

_Estoy algo oxidada. Hace tiempo que no escribía nada xD. _

_Sólo espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por leer._

_Con cariño, _

_Natalia._


End file.
